


CS Underworld Drabble

by Annaelle



Series: CS drabbles/oneshots [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Too many feels, cs drabble, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaelle/pseuds/Annaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr post by on-the-nightshift, where Liam marries Emma and Killian before they leave the Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CS Underworld Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone alive out there?
> 
> No?
> 
> Well, here's a little drabble about Liam marrying Emma and Killian in the Underworld because REASONS.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> TOO MANY FEELS!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Annaelle.
> 
> PS Based off a Tumblr post from on-the-nightshift. ( on-the-nightshift. /pos t/1 347 8327 6862/au-w here-liam-marries-emma-killian-on-the-deck) Just remove the spaces.

This is not what she had secretly imagined her wedding to Killian to be like.

There had been more flowers and people, and soft music tinkling in the background, and she'd been wearing a new, perfect, unique dress while her father walked her down the aisle. Killian would be wearing something leather, undoubtedly, but new and clean, with his shirt unbuttoned to show an  _indecent_  amount of chest hair. Some of the attendees would have covered their faces with tissues, moved by the unimaginable kind of love shared between her and Killian.

It had been light and beautiful and  _perfect._

She had most definitely not imagined darkness and cries—Cora, Peter Pan and Neal had definitely not been on the list of guests she had composed in her mind—and, much as she and Killian would have loved it, she had  _never_  imagined Liam Jones being the one to marry them.

In the Underworld.

After she'd been forced to kill Killian to destroy the Darkness and then followed him down to the Underworld so she could—literally—give him half of her heart.

No, it is quite safe to say that  _this_  is nothing like she had imagined it to be.

She loves it anyway.

It had taken a minimal amount of magic to change their apparel to something more wedding-appropriate and to clear the deck of the Jewel of the Realm of stray souls that would attempt to ruin the happiest day of her life.

She doesn't mind that there's no aisle or a hundred guests—her parents and son are there, and Regina and Robin and  _Killian_  and that's all that she needs.

Liam and Killian stand side by side as she approaches them, with her father only a step behind them, and her heart— _their_ heart—squeezes when she realizes that this may be the last time in a— _hopefully_ —long time she can see them together.

The Jones boys.

"Hello, love," Killian whispers, taking her hand in his as she curls her fingers around his hook, relishing in the sound of his voice, his  _presence_ ,  _him_.

She mutters back a soft greeting, biting her lip softly as Liam begins speaking, his voice gruff as he asks his 'little brother' if he wishes to take Emma as his 'lovely bride'. Emma smiles so widely her cheeks hurt when Killian snorts and nods, never once taking his eyes off of hers and— _she can't believe this is really happening_.

"Emma Swan," Liam then turns to her, a familiar smirk playing at the corners of his lips, "are you  _sure_  you want to take Killian's hand in marriage?"

"Liam!"

Killian's indignant shout makes her giggle—he's  _adorable_ , her dashing rapscallion—before she nods, keeping her gaze locked with Killian as she replies, "I've never been more sure of anything else."

She loves him and he loves her.

It's not what she imagined or expected, and he's not a perfect fairytale prince—and she's glad he's not. He's exactly who she wanted—needed—him to be.

He is her Happy Ending.

And now, as Liam finally gives Killian permission to kiss her, he is her husband too.


End file.
